rwby_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
RWBY RP Drinking Game
OOC: Take a drink every time Joker makes another character. Down the drink if he's made more than 4 in a day. Take a drink every time Joker retcons or replaces something. Take a drink every time Flame mentions tokusatsu. 1 drink for Ultraman, 2 drinks for Super Sentai, 3 for Kamen Rider. Take a shot whenever Flame uses tokusatsu insert themes. Although it's mostly Kamen Rider for insert themes, it's a bit different though. 1 shot if no insert themes have been used already for that series. 2 shots if it was taken from Kamen Rider Gaim. 3 shots if taken from Ryuki, 4 shots from Decade. Take a drink every time an argument breaks out. Take 2 drinks if Cap's involved, 3 drinks if Joker snaps, and 4 if Yang had a major role in said argument. Take a drink every time Caps autocorrect kicks in. Take a drink every time Alex's English decides to commit suicide. Take a drink every time Yang says something sexual. Take a shot every time when Gordon tries to bring in his shitty Valve characters instead of being smart and watching the motherfucking show. Gordon, if you're reading this, you REALLY need to stop sucking GabeN's tiny little Asian dick. Down a shot for every BRUH. Down another one for every IKR posted afterwards. Down the FUCK out of your drink when everyone minus Neo posts something about WWE. Bonus points if Joker's playing WWE SVR 2011. Drink a couple shots in addition if it's Cap. Drink every time Yang mentions Roman Reigns. Drink every time Joker shows up with a random-ass name. Down your drink every time Neo has a deadzone. Drink every time Cap is AFK. Drink every time Yang comes up with a weird ass nickname. Glug a shot every time Flame changes his name and profile pic. Take a shot every time someone tries to get Gordon to watch RWBY. Drink every time someone says “Oof” drink for longer depending how many Os. (E.g drink for 8 seconds for 8 Os) Drink every time Neo talks about Lusa. Drink every time Gordon brings in a character not from Remnant and is OP Drink every time Ren gets tired of Gordon and Cap going back and forth at each other. RP: Take a shot for every dot in Ember or Cap's lines. Take a drink every time a character is essentially forgotten about. Take a drink every time Weiss spaces out due to Joker's short ass attention span. Take a drink every time Joker says "meanwhile". Take a drink every time Yang does something stupid in RP. Take a drink every time Yang plays with herself. Bonus points if it's in RP and/or in chat. Take a shot every time a character revives. Drink if it is Flame, Zuma, Ember, Phoenix, or Null. Down your drink if it's Breeze. Take a shot whenever Taserface says Taserface....good luck. Take a shot when Flame decides to be a dick. Take a shot for every window broken in the villa. Down your drink every time a Cap character tries to force Neptune to make amends with Sage and Scarlet. Take a shot when Gordon comes up with a bad idea. Take a shot when Flame is acting angsty. Take a shot when Rookie asks a question. Drink every time Neo creates a character with white hair. Take a shot every time Wolverine says "Bub". Take a shot every time The G-Man "Observes" something or someone.Category:Others